Padawan and Knight
by Avain1991
Summary: While investigating a disturbance in the Force Master Yoda discovers a unknown planet with a group of students trained by a Master long thought lost. After meeting this group Yoda realized that these students may have what it takes to not only save the Jedi from stagnation but maybe from a hidden threat. Rewrite in the works!
1. Chapter 1

So this story was originally in my One Shot story and I decided to turn it into an actual fiction and I hope everyone will like an enjoy it. One and only disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING UNLESS IT'S OC.

* * *

Padawan & Knight

Padawan: Chapter One

Jedi Grand Master Yoda thought as he looked down at the blue planet out of the window view of his republic senatorial ship.

Almost a month ago Yoda had been in his meditation chamber atop the towers of the Jedi Temple when he felt something that caused his eyes to snap open. A large surge in the force he was unable to tell if the surge came from one person or many or from a world on its own.

With help from the archives Yoda was able to narrow the surge down to a section of the Unknown Regions. Now after leaving Mace Windu…the strongest warrior after himself…in charge Yoda along with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, newly knighted Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Knight Shaak Ti, Knight Ploo Koon, and Master Kit Fisto.

"This system seems so empty." Padawan Kenobi said as he looked out the window with the Grandmaster.

"Not all planets, moons, and star systems hold life my young Padawan. Although I will admit it seems strange for eight planets and one planetoid to be so close and only one is able to support life." Qui-Gon said making the knights and masters nod in agreement.

"Master Jedi?" Yoda turned to the ensign that approached.

"Sir we're ready to make our final approach we just need an idea of where to land." He said making Yoda nod as he followed the young man to the bridge in order to help with the coordinates.

As the ship headed towards the planet the Jedi suddenly felt the feeling of a collection of the Dark Side of the Force battling a collection of the Light Side. Both were too weak to be Jedi or Force forbid the Sith but it did require investigation. The ship neared the land only to cause the group of Jedi to gasp.

There before them was a large stone built structure clearly a castle it had clearly seen better days from the battlefield that was shown before them. As they disembarked the Jedi all had their Lightsaber hilts in hand looking for any danger.

Master Yoda was riding upon the back of Qui-Gon in order to keep up with the taller members of the order that had come with him. "What happened here?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked atop a hill making them gasp at the sight before them.

As far as they eye could see were bodies a large number wearing robes some with a silver mask upon their faces. The rest were dressed in obvious civilian garb. Scattered among the human bodies were the bodies of a giant breed of spider, a breed of half human half horse people, and three bodies that could be confused for mountains from a distance.

"Force above." Aayla said at the sight before them.

"War. A War happened here has." Master Yoda said as they started walking through the bodies.

As they walked all of them noticed the obvious age difference in most of the bodies. "So many younglings." Master Fisto said looking at the body of a young man with black hair and pale skin the image of a lion on the badge on his robes.

All of them could feel the pain and despair from the large collection of dead bodies. The Jedi began to fear that every being around them was dead before they felt the warning in the force before they were suddenly surrounded by thirteen bodies each igniting lightsabers.

The smaller group moved so they were back to back as they looked over each being before them. All of them were humans ranging in height and gender as well as types of blades.

The first stood about average for a young adult with a bit of a stocky built holding a blue bladed crossguard styled Lightsaber. From his right on was an obviously female form holding a standard green blade.

Next was the shortest female of the group holding a green bladed Light Pike. Next to her was yet another female however she wielded a Yellow Light Whip.

Next were a set of female twins from the familiar signature of them in the Force. Both sisters held standard blades but one had a pure white blade, and the other held a green blade along with a Shoto saber in her off hand. Next stood a fit young man holding a peculiar designed form of Shoto sabers.

Blue bladed but with a handle on the hilt allowing the blades to run parallel with his arms highlighting a pair of arm guards that completely covered said arms. The next was a female that had auburn colored hair peeking from her hood she was holding a blue double bladed saber and it appeared a standard and Shoto blade on her hips. Next stood another female holding a green standard blade.

Next stood a male wearing a white facemask wielding a double bladed saber with yellow blades resembling a temple guard. The last three were also females one held a pair of curved Electrum blades both an Aqua color, the second held a standard blue blade, and the final held a pair of green Shoto blades.

"What is your purpose here?!" Demanded the cross-guard wielder.

"Easy young one. We mean you no harm." Qui-Gon said holding his hands off making everyone follow his example.

"Stand down!" A harsh order came making everyone look towards three more robed forms walking towards them. The new smallest female had a pair of unignited Shoto blades on her belt. The second female was tall and had elegance about her a single curved Electrum hilt in view.

The final person was another male an extended hilt on his hip showing that he most likely also used a dual bladed saber that was also Electrum styled. "Stand down you lot!" He ordered once more making the warriors surrounding them relax and deactivate their weapons.

"I apologize for my friends…as you can see we've just been through hell and they are still a little jumpy." He said allowing everyone to get a better look at what everyone was wearing. Each of them were wearing the old robes of the Jedi order with colors ranging Brown, Red, and Blue looking less like tunics and pants to battle clothes.

They also each were wearing black robes and hoods that covered their bodies each with an animal badge on their chest. The leader wore blue Jedi Knight Robes under his cloak the animal was a gold lion upon a red shield.

"Quite alright young one. Offended we are not." Yoda said making the leader give a chuckle before he bowed to them.

"On behalf of our world. Welcome Jedi Masters to Terra." The others seemed to gasp before they followed their leaders' example.

"Thank you we do for the welcome." Yoda said as he jumped down holding his walking stick as he bowed to the leader the knights that came with him followed his example.

Once they rose up again the Yoda spoke. "Yoda am I. Grandmaster of the Jedi Order of Coruscant. With me are Masters Qui-Gon Jinn, Kit Fisto. Knights Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Ploo Koon. Finally Padawan to Qui-Gon Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Each being nodded or held up a hand as they were introduced. The local leader removed his hood revealing a youth with short black hair, bright emerald green eyes, a faded scar upon his brow that looked like a bolt of lightning, and to the surprise of everyone a Padawan braid down the right side of his head.

"I am Padawan Harrison 'Harry' Potter. I'm the senor Padawan of the group. My friends and fellow Padawans are Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger…" The cross-guard user and the first standard blade user removed their hoods revealing teens at the same age of Harry both with cut short hair and Padawan braids.

"…Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown…" The Light Pike and Light Whip users.

"…The Patil sisters Parvati who uses the single blade, and Padma who practices Jar'Kai…" He said as the pair of tanned sisters revealed their faces.

"…Dean Thomas, and Susan Bones…" The Dark skinned young man and the auburn haired young women.

"…Hannah Abbott and Blaise Zabini…" The second green standard user and the Temple Guard figure.

"Tracy Davis, Nymphadora Tonks or Tonks as she prefers, and Fleur Delacour are the ones you have already met." Harry said as the final three girls lowered their hoods.

Tracy the Jar'Kai fighter, Tonks the single blue blade, and Fleur the Jar'Kai Shoto user. "The ones you don't know are Daphne Greengrass and Fleurs younger sister Gabrielle Delacour the only Youngling among us." Both Delacour sisters had silver like blond hair and had an aura of beauty and power around them.

It felt warm almost like a campfire or sunlight. The others were all physically fit and had an almost primal air about them not fully dark but touched by it as if they were made for nocturnal life. "Come this is no place to talk, also you've traveled a great distance and could no doubt use some refreshments." Harry said as he motioned for the travelers to follow him.

Not long after the Jedi joined the troop of Padawans into a great hall in the Castle before joining them at one of four tables. "Kreacher." Harry called making a small being with large pointed ears appear surprising the Jedi.

"Yes Master what can Kreacher do for you?" The miniature being asked.

"Can you please bring us some refreshments for us as well as our guest?" Kreacher nodded before vanishing with a snap of his fingers.

"Now…" Harry started as he sat down with Master Yoda sitting across from him upon a small stack of cushions so he could be seen over the table. "…what brings you to our home Master Yoda?" Harry asked.

"Not long ago…" Yoda started as he told them all about the surge he had felt in the Force. By the time he was finished Harry sat contemplating his words before looking at Luna, Fleur, Hannah, and Parvati.

"An idea of the cause of the surge have you?" Yoda asked making Harry look at him.

"At the same time of the surge you speak of our four healers were performing a cleansing ritual upon a group of objects that were used for nefarious purposes." Harry said. The Jedi looked at him in confusion before he sighed and took a deep drink of his goblet.

"This world and its people have a connection to the Force. However those that can't gain a full connection to it use what ability they have and named it Magic." Harry told them.

"The theory is that the Force is unable to fully connect with a large percentage of the people of this world thus those that have found some connection have no other explanation for it but Magic." Hermione added making the Jedi look towards her.

"Hermione is the head Researcher of our troop." Harry told them to make them realize that this was an educated guess not just a guess.

"Anyway much like the Jedi and the Sith Magic has two philosophies Light and Dark and much like the aforementioned groups there is conflict. Centuries of men and women battling for reasons of their own. Each country on this planet has different conflicts. Different religious beliefs, different skin tones, different ideas of life, and here on our own island purity of blood."

"Purity of blood? I'm afraid I don't understand." Obi-Wan said making the Terra Padawans sigh.

"Lucky for you mate." Dean said before Daphne spoke up. "The magical people of this island classify all people in different categories. First there are the non-magical people whom we call Mundane but the magical people call them Muggles."

"Muggles…sounds like an insult." Qui-Gon said making them nod.

"It was originally meant to be one however over time it just became the politically correct term to use." Daphne told them making the Jedi feel uncomfortable.

"Those in this hidden world that can trace their blood lines back generations upon generations of magical people are called Purebloods. Purebloods are also the oldest families and have the most wealth and power within the government. Most believe Mundane people are little more than mud below their feet. There are a few families who treat Mundanes as equals or believe they should be treated as such. My family for one have never treated Mundane people differently and even have a good number of businesses among said people."

Daphne said making the Masters nod knowing some royal species that treated others like mud.

"Another problem is Purebloods are also paranoid believing that Mundane people are somehow capable of stealing magic from magical people and thus some go so far as to hunt Mundane people to preserve their power. And they have been so afraid of losing said power that they even have performed countless acts of incestuous relationships in order to keep said blood pure." Tracy Davis added making Daphne nod in agreement.

"Blaise, Susan, Hannah, the Patil sisters, Neville, and myself are Purebloods." Daphne said making those mentioned nod.

"Continuing on…" Harry said making Daphne blink and realize she was about to start explaining the history behind their families.

"Purebloods have labeled those with magical ability that came from Mundane parents Muggleborns we call them a First Generation Magical or FGM for short. FGM's are at the bottom of the social ladder and at one point were seen as little more than commoners to be looked down upon. To this day most Purebloods still treat them in that way. Some have even created an insult that is considered…well I guess the closest thing you lot would compare it too was if someone called you the child of a Hutt." Daphne said making the group blink.

"Mudblood." Hermione said making the Jedi look at her.

"They call us Mudbloods. Since our parents are considered as little more than mud their blood dirties ours making us little more than things instead of beings." Dean added. The Jedi looked at one another before Kit Fisto spoke.

"I take it that means you two are FGM's?" The pair nodded before Obi-Wan looked at Harry.

"Forgive me but if they are classed as FGM and some as Purebloods…what does that make the rest of you?" Obi-Wan asked making Harry give him a small smile.

"Half-Bloods." He answered making the others look at them in confusion. "Tonks, Luna, and I have one Pureblood parent and one FGM parent. Tracy has a Mundane parent and a magical parent. Lavender has a magical parent and a Squib parent. Finally the Delacour sisters fall into this category because their mother isn't human but belongs to a species known as Veela." Harry said to them.

"Sounds as if anything but two mundane or two pureblood parents registers you as a Half-Blood." Qui-Gon said making them nod.

"Indeed while we don't face the same amount of problems as FGM's we're not exactly well looked on either. Mainly because we're examples of Purebloods mating with those believed to be below their station." Harry told him as he once more took a drink.

"What is a Squib?" Aayla asked Lavender who blinked before she sighed.

"A non-magical being born of a magical family. After inbreeding for generations eventually birth defects occur. Luckily the only defect that occurs among those with magic is a child born without magical ability. My father was one of these children." Lavender explained making Aayla hiss slightly after accidently putting her foot in her mouth.

"He's lucky." Lavender added making the Jedi look at her.

"How so?" Ploo Koon asked.

"If he had been born more than seventy years ago he would most likely either been drowned at birth or left on the streets to try to survive on his own." She said making the Jedi gain looks of complete shock.

"My word…this sounds incredibly…" When Obi-Wan couldn't find the word Hermione helped.

"Barbaric?" She asked making Obi-Wan nod at her choice. "This most recent war here was because of a Half-Blood who turned Dark Lord." Harry said making the Jedi turn their attention back to him.

"Thomas 'Tom' Marvolo Riddle was born to a Pureblood woman named Merope Gaunt and a Mundane Tom Riddle Jr. the son of a squire…" Harry went on to tell the story of Tom M Riddle and his journey of havoc and rage.

"Eventually he reached a point where he was ready to recruit those of like minds…however he couldn't do it with his birth name. A common Mundane name would never do for the heir of Slytherin. So he gave himself a new name." Harry said before taking out a wand and moved it through the air. The Jedi watched as fiery letters appeared spelling out the name Tom Marvolo Riddle before he swiped it around the name making the letters rearrange themselves until they made a new sentence. I am Lord Voldemort.

"That was the last step needed to create the most dangerous Dark Lord this country has had since the second World War." Harry went on to tell them about Voldemort and his followers called Death Eaters killing, raping, torturing, and just about every evil/bad thing you could think of all with the intent of remaking the world in their image.

"However his greatest act of evil was created by his greatest fear." Harry told them.

"Vol de mort is the original translation of his name. It's my native language." Fleur said her accented voice sounding close to Aayla's own.

"In English it means Flight from Death." She added making the Masters blink.

"Fear his mortality he did." Yoda said making Harry nod.

"Yes. So he created a means of immortality to ensure he survived…he fragmented his soul and attached them to objects. These objects are called Horcrux or soul anchors. As long as it is undamaged the being who created it ensures their soul remains anchored to this plain of existence allowing them to remain in a wraith like form until they can perform a means of resurrection."

"By the Force." Shaak Ti said covering her mouth in shock.

"You said it sister." Tracy said.

"We were able to hunt down the multiple anchors Voldemort created and cleansed them of the soul fragments breaking the connection to this world. Rendering Voldemort mortal once more." Harry said continuing from where he left off.

"This battle ground is the remnants of the last battle of the second Blood Wars. We were able to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters…however not without loss." Harry said making everyone nod in understanding.

After a time Shaak Ti spoke up again. "I don't wish to sound insensitive but how did you young ones start down the path of the Jedi? I mean there are no records of any member of the Order coming here."

Harry smiled at them. "That I'm afraid will have to wait." He said motioning towards the ceiling allowing them to see the clear star filled sky above them.

"Right now we must finish gathering the dead and start preparations for their funerals. After that we will have a few responsibilities to look after…then we can answer all of your questions." He said making Yoda nod. "Till then we'll wait."

He said making Harry nod before he rose to his feet. "Please follow me to your quarters." The group of Jedi elders followed his example and left the halls towards the staircases. The troop of Padawans followed. "Luna take your healers and report back to Madame Pomfrey see if she is still in need of your help." Harry ordered making the blond nod before the four in question left towards a nearby area.

"Neville, Dean meet up with the Centaurs and patrol the area. Check to see if there are any more Acromantula in the area." The two boys nodded before they turned and ran out of the castle towards the forest in the distance.

"Hermione, Tracy, and Gabrielle head to Hogsmeade and check on the underage students that were evacuated. Make sure they have enough basic needs." Said four nodded before they headed off.

"Lavender go and check on the House Elves and find out if they were able to keep safe." Lavender nodded before she rushed off in front of them. "Blaise take Tonks and Susan to secure the prisoners make sure they are ready for transport in the morning hopefully Kingsley will arrive with men to handle it. Take shifts watching over them so they don't try and pull something."

"Yes sir." Blaise said before the three headed off towards the dungeons.

"You lead your group well." Qui-Gon said making Harry look back at him.

"Honestly I tried to hand the position over to Neville, Hermione, and Daphne at different times…"

"Until the three of us knocked some sense into the stubborn fool." Daphne interrupted making Harry shoot a half-hearted glare towards the blond ice queen.

"So to make things easier for me I made Hermione head of the Researchers, Neville leads when I or Daphne are unavailable, and Daphne is second in command as well as head of Public Relations. She has had the most training in diplomacy and law." Harry finished.

"Since they wouldn't take leadership away from me entirely I would spread around the responsibilities so I did not lose myself in said responsibilities."

"He's being modest. He's had the longest amount of training and was chosen by our Master to lead us…however he seems to never realize that he has the charisma of a leader anyway." Harry rolled his eyes at her words.

"You all have the same Master?" Shaak Ti asked.

"More like a Holocron that has been waiting for millennia for proper students." Daphne said making Harry chuckle.

"I discovered said Holocron back when I was six years old just after my relatives and I were attacked by a creature native to this planet…I was the only survivor." He told them making the Jedi feel sorry for him as they continued to climb the stairs.

"After I woke from the attack I wandered aimlessly until I fell into an underground cave. There I found a star freighter, a rusted droid, crystal formations as far as the eye could see, a set of armor on a dummy, and a blue Holocron." He said as he suddenly stopped making the Jedi wonder what he was doing before they suddenly jerked when the staircase suddenly started moving to another second of stairs. Once it was still again Harry started again.

"Sorry about that I'm so used to everyone here knowing about the staircases." He said to them once they started to follow him. "Ah here we are." Harry said after they arrived in front of a statue of a Griffon.

"Emotion, yet Peace. Ignorance, yet Knowledge. Passion, yet Serenity. Chaos, yet Harmony. Death, yet the Force." He said before the statue came alive and jumped to the side revealing a door.

"The old code." Qui-Gon stated making Daphne nod.

"Our master taught us both versions of the Jedi code. The newer one unfortunately sounds arrogant and foolhardy. Too much like one is trying to make themselves into a droid instead of a flesh and blood being." Daphne said making the masters blink.

"Explain you line of thinking please?" Master Yoda asked.

"Of course Master. I'll go line by line. There is no emotion, there is peace: first off the idea that Jedi are not meant to feel emotions completely destroys the idea of us being peacekeepers and guardians. Without emotions we are little more than droids and thus are unfit to care for the worlds under our responsibility. For without compassion, mercy, bravery, and so many other emotions we could never keep those around us safe. True many emotions can cause one to fall to the Dark side but it is also true that with connections of higher emotions one can be pulled back from the Dark side." Daphne explained as they entered into a common room where she moved to join Harry by sitting in his lap while he was seated in a plushy chair next to the fireplace.

"There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge: To say there is no ignorance in a being is ignorant in of itself.

Not to mention that one can have all the knowledge in the world but if they don't know how to use it then they will most likely cause conflict among those they are meant to bring peace too. Yes we are meant to walk a path to better understand the Force, but we can't do that unless we are willing to listen."

Yoda felt his chin fall atop his hands as he sat upon the sofa with the others sitting with him. "There is no passion, there is serenity: Once again this points to the fact that the Jedi are trying yet again to keep themselves from forming attachments. Passion can be many things.

Anger and hate are known forms. Whereas another form is called Love.

Without love where is compassion? Without righteous anger where is justice? Without grief where is understanding? These things that are basic forms of life are surrounded in passion and to deny that is to deny our own existence."

Qui-Gon felt a small smile on his bearded face as he listened to this young woman who in a matter of minutes was destroy thousands of years' worth of belief.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony: To say one does not create chaos in their actions whether intentional or not is to not understand the nature of all living things. Bringing peace to one planet brings war to another. Capturing a terrorist leader causes his followers to either run and hide or continue their ideas." Daphne said before she accepted a glass from Harry and took a drink to clear out the dryness that came from speaking for a time.

"Finally there is no death, there is the Force: The idea behind this line is welcoming to some, but we must all come to understand that Death is a natural part of life. If we accept this, embrace it even we free ourselves of the unintentional fear that comes from the idea of death."

Yoda blinked but before he could speak Harry did so. "Whereas the old code is far more open. Emotion, yet Peace: We all have emotions, we all are driven by them from time to time, but if we can find a way to accept this we can work towards an inner peace where we can keep ourselves in check.

Ignorance, yet Knowledge: All start off ignorant of certain aspects of life. Just because I was born here that doesn't mean I understand all the customs that take place here. Yet we all have a thirst for knowledge a thirst to learn about the world but we don't allow ourselves to become so knowledgeable that we become arrogant." Harry said before he accepted the glass back from Daphne.

"Passion, yet Serenity: As Daphne said passion is a large part of defending those around us however we must be cautious of the negative aspects of passion. Hate and Anger cause death and destruction if we allow ourselves to become completely possessed by these aspects we become the monsters we try to defend people from. We seek a balance of passion and serenity to keep ourselves in line.

Chaos, yet Harmony: Much like Daphne said Chaos is everywhere and can be caused by the simplest of things. We can even bring about an internal chaos if we allow these things that are out of our control weight us down. We must keep moving forward knowing that we are fighting for a bright future for the generations to come.

Finally Death, yet the Force: We accept that death is a part of life and we cannot have one without the other. They are both aspects of the Living Force and we must embrace both to better help our mission in life as Peacekeepers."

Qui-Gon's smile widened these young ones had argued both codes and using logic that even the highest member of the Order couldn't fault showed those there that the old ways had been correct.

"And does this Master know you two are in a relationship?" Shaak Ti asked the pair who smiled.

"By the doctrine of the Jedi Council a Jedi may have connections if the laws of their home world demand such a thing or if their species must follow certain codes." Daphne said making Shaak Ti blink.

"The creature that attacked my family and I is known as a Werewolf." Harry's voice made the Knight refocus on him.

"Werewolves are beings that for a great portion of their lives are ordinary humans. However three days every month they transform into a wolf like beast that is constantly driven by the need to hunt, feed, and breed.

Their bite infects another person creating another Werewolf from the victim." Harry said pulling down his collar allowing them to see the bite mark on his shoulder inches from his neck.

"Most try and suppress the primitive monster that becomes part of their nature causing the Werewolf to become almost sickly and will always feel pain from their transformations. The others surrender their humanity to the creature creating monsters that can transform at will to attack anyone." Harry said making Daphne place her hand upon his shoulder gently.

"I however did something entirely different." Harry said making the Jedi wait to hear about him. "In the first month of my training our Master kept me focused on meditation and I was able to find myself connected with my inner wolf. While in that trance he and I spent time learning about each other. Learning to understand one another.

By the time I came out of the trance I had embraced that part of myself and became something new."

"Unlike most Werewolves Harry has enhanced speed, strength, and durability in human form whereas the usual wolves were still as fragile as the average human with a severe allergy to silver. He has control of when he shifted without losing his humanity while in said form.

True he still has a primitive part of his mind that would get away from him from time to time but otherwise he was in control. Also instead of looking sickly he was far more powerful in appearance.

However a bite intending to pass along his gift still can infect another. Since he no longer resembles a common Werewolf he and those like him have been dubbed Lycans."

"'Those like him'?" Shaak Ti asked before Daphne pulled down her own collar and showed off her own bite mark.

"Harry offered the mark to each of us after our Master proposed the idea in order to give those of us here a leg up against the forces of Darkness. All but the Delacour sisters accepted."

"Their Veela nature gave them enough of an advantage."

"What exactly is a Veela?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Veela are a species of magical women that are said to be the descendants of a Goddess of Love and Beauty. Once they have reached maturity they can project an aura around them that befuddles the minds of men and with enough power women.

Their hair and eyes are always the same color because a child of a Veela will always be a Veela no matter what their fathers were. Meaning that both Fleur and Gabrielle will only ever have daughters."

"Since they are also sexual beings they are driven by the need to mate until they find a chosen one or mate. However even then they are driven by a strong desire to mate.

Since female Lycans also enter into a heat cycle every three months they actually fit in quite well with us." Daphne explained to the almost lion like man.

"But that is not something to be shared so openly." Harry hissed his eyes flashing red for a second making Daphne's eyes flash yellow before she looked away in submission.

"The rooms without name plates are open to you so feel free to take them. I will see you all tomorrow." Harry said as he stood up holding Daphne in a bridal carry and walked away to a room towards the back.

"Why did their eyes flash like that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Most likely it is a part of being a Lycan after all an Alpha wolf is known to keep the Betas in check." Qui-Gon said before he rose to find his bed for the night. The night had been interesting and he had a feeling tomorrow would be just as interesting.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two under way. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to hear back from everyone.

* * *

Padawan: Chapter Two

The next day the representatives from the Jedi Council stood by the main door of Hogwarts castle. All of them wearing fresh robes with their hoods up as they watch the pyres burn for the heroes, and the villains of the war that had finished just the night before.

At the front lighting most of the pyres was Harry and his group each wearing their hoods up as well their black outer robes closed to hide any other color they may have been wearing.

"To have faced such hardships at such ages…I am worried for them." Aayla said as she watched Harry light the last pyre.

"Hardships faced they have. Never the less strong their hearts are. Heal in time will they." Master Yoda said to reassure the young knight who nodded at the wisdom of the Grandmaster.

"We can't leave them here." Shaak Ti said making Qui-Gon look at her. "Training via a Holocron is all well and good but in the long run all of them would benefit from a personal master to finish their training." She added when she saw the Jedi Master looking at her.

"We can't say that for sure until we have some idea of just how much training and what kind they've had." Qui-Gon said to the Togruta Knight. "Not to mention you are still shaken from the fact that they tore apart the Code with nothing but logic and reason." He said making Shaak Ti look away from him trying to hide her slightly sour expression.

"It doesn't seem right that these children think they know more about what it takes…"

"Correct they are." Master Yoda interrupted making Shaak Ti halt in her tangent.

"Long stagnant have the Jedi become…felt this I have." He said making all of them look at him. "Too complacent become have we." Qui-Gon nodded before he looked at Shaak Ti.

"It's not them that need us…it's us that need them." He said before looking back towards the pyres.

* * *

Harry stood before those gathered. "Most of you know me. Some of you grew up hearing about my so called legend, some lived in fear before I was born, and the rest of you were there with me step by step as we brought this mess to an end." He said as all the remainders of the defenders of Hogwarts stood their listening.

"I'm not much for words but I'll do my best. This war was caused by a man filled with enough anger and hatred to burn the world over if he could…but he would not have gotten so far if this world hadn't given him the means to go about his revenge." Harry said looking towards some well-dressed official looking men and women…the remnants of the Ministry of Magic.

"The lack of understanding, comradeship, and the idea that only those of pure blood are worthy of power is what started this. The idea that the amount of magical blood proves how powerful you are meant to be is sorely misshapen. You need only look at the man who caused all this to see proof." Harry said making everyone there look at one another in confusion.

"Many of you believe that Voldemort was a pureblood but what none of you know or remember is that he wasn't born with the name Voldemort. At one time he was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle the son of a witch and a muggle named Tom Riddle Jr.

He was raised in a mundane orphanage…yet he still grew to hate and that hate led him to like-minded people." Harry said before he looked back at the Jedi before he sighed.

"War is created by hatred, but it also can come about if we do not learn from our past mistakes. When he returned Voldemort was able to gain a foothold because of the indifference of good men and women.

He was able to once more bring fear, death, and destruction because others refused to believe evil could return to this world. If we do not learn to coexist more beings like Voldemort will be created…and I won't be here for the next one."

That announcement caused a great gasp making everyone suddenly stand straighter and pay far more attention to Harry. Harry looked back at the Ministry employees before looking at the crowd.

"My friends and I remained here because it was prophesied that I would be the only one that could kill Voldemort. Now that both he is dead and I am free of said prophecy the Ministry of Magic no doubt will want me to become a figure head for them.

Someone who will spend their life hunting down people like Voldemort and cleaning up their mistakes when they make too many. A tool of fear for _their_ enemies.

A statue of hope for _their_ ideals. I say no. No to them…and no to you. I will not become the one you turn to for all your problems…that is not my path nor is it my responsibility. Don't thank me for ending this war I was forced into this battle.

Thank these brave souls who died to bring an end to tyranny, to defend their friends and families. They faced torture, death, and the loss of loved ones. Give thanks to their bravery, their loyalty, and their courage. Remember them…and just maybe we can stop the next war from starting. Also give thanks to the brave soul who helped save numerous lives at a great risk to her life. Narcissa Black nee Malfoy."

Harry said motioning towards a blond haired woman who was dressed like a regal queen and neutral look upon her face.

"As Lord Black I was able to grant Narcissa her greatest desire of being freed from her husband and his band. In return she agreed to fill in not only myself but the Ministry of Magic about the movements of the Death Eaters and their master. The Ministry wasn't interested."

Harry said sending a glare at the representatives of the Ministry who were starting to look uncomfortable. "Me and mine did our best with the information and saved as many lives as possible. To thank her for her services I hereby abdicate the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I award Narcissa with the position of Head of House Black on only two conditions."

He said jumping down and walking towards the blond woman who stood straighter. "First you will reinstate one Andromeda Tonks nee Black to the family line allowing not only Andromeda, but her children and grandchildren access to their family history." Harry told her before he took a ring off his finger.

"And the second Milord?" She asked of him before he sighed.

"Before his illegal incarceration Sirius fell in love with a woman by the name of Rachel Morganson she's a Mundane woman of London. Not long after his name was cleared he found her again and married her in secret. Just before his death he learned from her about her pregnancy." He said making Narcissa blink in surprise.

"His son James Harry Black is now two years of age and has magical abilities…but he will be woefully unprepared for this world and the responsibilities that are placed upon his shoulders.

My second condition to you? Watch over him. Teach him the ways to be a proper wholesome Lord. Tell him of his father and the bravery he had giving his life so that others would be able to live good long lives. So that when the time comes and he takes the title that was meant for him he will show how good and strong his heart is." Narcissa looked at the ring being offered to her before she raised her hand and whipped off a tear that had begun to shed.

"It would be my honor." She said making Harry smile brightly at her.

"Then by the power vested in me as the now former Lord Black. I name you Narcissa Black Lady Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Black." Narcissa accepted the ring and placed it upon her finger before she smiled at him and bowed to him. Harry returned the bow while those around them cheered and applauded.

* * *

"See now I do." Master Yoda said making the Jedi look at him. "Fits well the crown of leadership does." He added making the other Jedi look back at Harry as he accepted a hug from the regal former Mrs. Malfoy.

"Now if only he would see it." The Jedi jumped when they heard the sound of Luna Lovegood's voice. Master Yoda smiled at the blond haired girl as she joined him.

"The mark of a good leader is usually one who does not wish for the role, but will shoulder it nonetheless." Qui-Gon said making Luna look at him with a smile.

"That suites Harry to a tee." She said.

"What path does he follow?" Obi-Wan asked the younger blond who smiled.

"He is a Guardian who uses both the light side and the dark side of the Force. His wolf is very strong and powerful. As the first Lycan Harry is the Alpha of our pack.

It is because of this he cannot fully walk down the path of the Light and the reason he cannot walk down the path of the Dark. He is Grey a balance of both Light and Dark using both to keep evil from flourishing."

Luna said making Qui-Gon look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh what a small galaxy." He said making Luna face him before she smiled again.

"You have the feeling of Harry. Not afraid to use both the Light and the Dark to defend the universe from Evil. Are you Grey as well?"

"Unofficially I am…but that is mostly because I am quite the rebel among the Order." Qui-Gon told her making her smile.

"You and Harry will get along greatly." She said making him chuckle.

"Luna can you answer a quick question for me?"

"You just asked a question but I'd be willing to answer what I can."

"Last night Harry's eyes…?"

"It is the sign of the Alpha." She answered making Obi-Wan blink.

"His eyes turn red when he transforms, or access certain abilities, or if his emotions are getting the better of him. The rest of us as Beta wolves have eyes that flash yellow.

Last night Harry was telling Daphne that she was not to reveal the nature of relationships in the pack at that time. Sometimes Daphne forgets that she is not the one in charge and Harry's wolf shows itself once in a while to remind her of this. Then again as the first of us to be turned she is allowed some leniency."

"The first?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luna nodded. "When Harry arrived he followed our Masters advice to feel out with the Force to see whom among us had the spark to also be trained. His abilities led him to Daphne whom led him to Tracy they along with Neville and Hermione became the first of us recruited to be trained. Half way through the year Tonks was recruited and welcomed with open arms.

The following year brought me, the Patil sisters, Dean, Lavender, and Blaise. Hannah and Susan joined us the year after that with Fleur and Gabrielle joining last during their fourth year here at Hogwarts.

Harry is the most advanced of us all since he has been training since he was a young child. All of us were also given the choice to be turned into Lycans within the first few months of our training.

Daphne as the first to be trained was the first to turn and so on and so forth." She explained.

"Is anyone else…?"

"Just Daphne. Everyone else but Parvati have the usual color of their station." Luna answered Shaak Ti before she finished her question.

"Speaking of Lightsabers. I noticed Dean doesn't have a known variation. Is there a reason or a name for his particular style?" Qui-Gon asked her Luna smiled at him.

"Dean already had experience in a form of martial arts that used a weapon known as a Tonfa. To try and train him in saber combat was a challenge for our Master and Harry…until Harry had the idea of modifying a pair of Shoto sabers to better resemble Tonfa.

They are called Guard Shoto or Light Tonfa. Much like Lavender he had to modify combat forms in order to fight. First with Form III: Soresu with help from Harry until he started learning the physically demanding Form IV: Ataru. In fact he helped teach Lavender martial arts in order to help her create her own variant of Form IV: Ataru.

The arm guards you see both wearing are part of their fighting styles to allow them better control. Harry created them with help from the Goblin Nation of whom he is friends with."

"I didn't know Harry was a craftsman."

"Oh yes. True most of his abilities and focus with the Force revolve around combat but if you give him a project involving a work of art he drowns in the Force. For instance." She said holding up the elongated hilt of her Light Pike.

"The runes and decorative marks upon this were designed by Harry but he left the application to me." She said handing the weapon to Qui-Gon who noticed quite the number of different markings.

"What do they mean?" Qui-Gon asked her.

"Well that one gives a nasty shock to someone who tries to hold the weapon without my blessing." She said.

Shaak Ti rolled her eyes and grabbed the weapon before crying out as she tossed it up into the air before Qui-Gon caught it once more. "Sith blood!" The Knight cursed she had intended to prove the idea of such a thing as foolhardy now however she wondered if she was letting her rank go to her head.

"I told you." Luna said with a little smirk.

"Harry was very big on the idea of personal security we didn't want one of our enemies to get ahold of a Lightsaber."

"Force Forbid." Qui-Gon agreed with a nod.

"What Form…?" Aayla started to ask.

"Harry has mastered all but two forms of Lightsaber combat. As well as their Jar'Kai forms. He is still learning to master Form VI: Niman as well as Form VII: Juyo. In fact since he is such a master of combat he is considered the Battle Master of our group." Aayla blinked at the girl.

"Okay…?"

"I'm a seer." She answered the question making Aayla blink again.

"Of the Consular members of our group only Parvati and I follow the path of Seers." She told them.

"But I thought you two were healers?" Obi-Wan asked making her look at him.

"Those that only ever stick to one path find themselves more often than not lost when they must deviate from said path." Luna said making the elder teen blink before she turned and left the area.

"Harry won't be free until around dinner time if you wish to have a tour of the grounds you may follow me or wait until Neville is done handling the vultures."

She said as they turned and looked to see Neville giving the representatives from the Ministry an emotionless glare. Qui-Gon turned and followed the blond with Obi-Wan following his master.

"I take it you do not like the other Knights that came with us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't like those who judge or have ill thoughts of the man I've called my leader for the last six years of my life."

"The Togruta has had her hackles raised against them since our leading couple showed her that the new version of the Jedi Code is narrow minded and damaging towards the Jedi. Ever since she's been looking for a reason to deny our way of life or thinking."

Qui-Gon hissed internally at that Shaak Ti was a good knight but had a tendency to act without thinking of how it affected others often thinking she knew the only correct path available.

"The Twi'lek isn't so bad, but she's had her figurative nose in the air ever since she learned that Fleur and her sister belong to a species native to this planet that require sex in order to survive. Rather hypocritical since her own species are known as some of the most sexual oriented in the galaxy." Luna said making Qui-Gon nod once at that.

Aayla was known to have a bad temper when it came to the stigma of her species she hated the stigma mainly because of the so called 'Slave' members of her species nine out of ten had willing chosen that life.

This caused quite the number of men and women that she was sent to help or protect look down upon her for different reasons. Ever since she has become rather angry at such species.

"But you like the two of us and Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Yoda sees the wisdom of our way of life and hasn't judged a single one of us until he gets to know us. So far he has only met Daphne and Harry and holds them both in high regards. As I said earlier you remind me of Harry and I can't help but feel relaxed around you. As for you Ben…well you're one of us." Obi-Wan blinked at that.

"Ben?" He asked making her smile at him.

"Obi-Wan sticks out on this planet plus from your accent you sound like you are from the area here in Scotland. Ben is a very common name here and no one will ask questions about it." She said making the Padawan nod after thinking it over.

After a moment she paused and looked at him. "Then again Ewan would work as well…nah too pompous." Obi-Wan felt his head turn in confusion wondering whether or not he had been insulted.

"And what name would you give me?" Qui-Gon asked her making her look back at him.

"Liam." She said after a few moments.

"You seem to be of strong Irish blood." She said making Qui-Gon give a sound of understanding as he nodded and followed the blond through the school. As she led them around the pair noticed that all the portraits were following them with their eyes and some even moved into different frames to get a second look.

"They're enchanted." Luna said making the pair focus on her once more.

"Magic users can create portraits of themselves or of things they experienced and then give them a form of animation. The self-portraits are mostly of those who wish to leave behind a portion of their wisdom behind to aid the next generation. However most would rather distract students and get them lost than aid them in navigating this castle."

She said making a couple paintings glare at her. "The suits of armor are also enchanted they are called to aid the school in times of battle. This is why so many of them are missing." She explained making them nod.

Eventually they arrived at a picture of a bowl of fruit. "Now for the beings that keep this place running." She said as she reached up and tickled the pear before it opened revealing the kitchens.

"Missus Luna?" Kreacher asked when he saw her.

"Hello Kreacher. I am showing our guest around the castle and it looks like they could use a cup of tea." She explained making Kreacher nod as he snapped his fingers making a table appear as well as a trio of chairs.

"Thank you Kreacher." She said before moving off to sit down with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Why are you denying her?" Luna suddenly asked making Qui-Gon blink but gave a sigh since he knew what she was talking about.

"Fear mainly…fear of both of us being removed from the Order. However that fear was mostly destroyed by Harry and Daphne last night. If I could talk to her now I would tell Tahl and beg her to marry me."

Luna smiled at him. "You love her."

"Like a flower needs the sun. Like a human being needs oxygen. Like Harry loves Daphne." He said making Luna nod before she looked back at the corner.

"Does that satisfy you?" She asked making Qui-Gon blink before both he and Obi-Wan felt another presents among them making them turn to see a shimmer as a cloak was lowered revealing the dark honey skin toned women with gold and green striped eyes.

Qui-Gon slowly rose to his feet. "She arrived early this morning Master Yoda knows that she is here as an Archivist to help put our little out of the way planet in the records. Harry ordered me to help her in away way possible…I believe this fits under those orders." Luna said as Tahl gave her the cloak that she handed to Kreacher who left once it was back in his possession.

"I thought someone was following me all day." Qui-Gon said with a smile making Tahl chuckle at him.

"I left a couple hours after you all. I wanted to surprise you but Master Yoda, Padawan Potter, and Padawan Greengrass were already waiting for me. Once she realized she was needed Padawan Lovegood joined us and became my aid. Padawan Potter had smiled when she requested the use of his Invisibility Cloak.

Turns out the creator also made sure to make it so our presents in the Force was hidden as well." Tahl said making the bearded man smile as he walked up and surprised Tahl and Obi-Wan when he kissed her fully on the lips.

Tahl had her eyes open wide at the feeling before they slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Obi-Wan looked away slightly red in the face making Luna chuckle at him before the pair separated both gasping for air.

Qui-Gon smiled as he rested his forehead against his loves. "I pledge myself to you Tahl." He said repeating the same oath to her that she once gave to him. Tahl smiled and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

* * *

"I sense Luna has succeeded in her plan." Harry said to Daphne as the pair along with Tracy, Susan, Fleur, and Tonks all lying nearby and enjoy some privacy.

"Knowing Luna it wasn't very hard to do…after all Master Qui-Gon is the most open of the group with his Padawan and Master Yoda in a close second place." Daphne said from her place sitting between her lovers' legs. Her back against his chest his arms wrapped around her.

Tracy and Tonks were leaning against his shoulders while Susan and Fleur were laying in the grass their heads against his legs. "He reminds me of you Harry." Susan said making the green eyed Alpha look towards her.

"Willing to do all that is necessary to keep the balance while never allowing evil to flourish. Plus he's the only true grey among them with his Padawan leaning that way." She said making Harry smile at his auburn haired lover.

"Speaking of maybe we should include him in our next training group? It looks like he might benefit from it." Tracy said making Harry think about it for a second before nodding.

"Why not? As long as Master Qui-Gon is okay with it I see no problem with it." He said before he leaned back against the tree near the lake.

"How did the Ministry of Dunderheads take our announcement?" Daphne asked as she tucked her head under her lovers chin.

"About as well as could be expected. However I pulled the rug from under them when I made Narcissa head of House Black. I read from one that they had planned to blackmail me to follow their ways using the threat of imprisonment for her.

Since I announced her part in the war to the audience as well as named her Regent Black they had no choice but to leave her alone. They then turned to Neville thinking they could keep him here using his parents…I'm sure their leader will regain the ability to talk in this lifetime." He added making Daphne chuckle at his sarcastic humor.

"Speaking of the Longbottom's has Luna finished her preparations?" Fleur asked him making him nod.

"Tomorrow she, Neville, and I along with whomever wishes to come will travel to St. Mungo's. They'll be up and running in no time."

"Any chance they'll be traveling with us?" Susan asked making Harry sigh as he looked at her.

"I don't honestly know…all I know is I gave Neville, Luna, and Hannah permission to remain here with the Holocron to finish their training. The choice now belongs to them and them alone." Susan nodded but internally she hopped her best friend chose to come with them.

Then again if the shoe was on the other foot she knew she would rather stay with her mate than leave him behind. "Speaking of leaving behind…how are your family members taking the idea Fleur, Tonks, and Daphne?" Harry asked his lovers.

"Mama and Papa encourage Gabrielle and I to go on this trip. Our Grandmamma has even gone so far as to order us to start the first intergalactic Veela Village." Fleur said with a smile.

"Mom is upset that we're going, but understands that this is bigger than all of us. Plus she expects a notice from me telling her about the birth of her grandchild within the next decade." Tonks said making Harry chuckle.

"Astoria is primed to take over my role as heiress of our family and my parents have given me their blessing…on the condition that at least one of my sons carries the name Greengrass." Daphne told her lover who nodded.

"We'll have to make sure to include some photos." Harry said making Daphne smile at him.

"Does that mean I can finally give you a pup or two?" She asked in a teasing tone making Harry growl slightly as he bit gently on her neck making her moan at the feeling but smile all the same.

* * *

"You're trying too hard." Harry said to Obi-Wan or Ben as he became known as by the pack. It had been two days since the funerals and a single night since the Longbottom parents had been freed from the spell damage ward of St. Mungo's. Ben paused in his practice of Form IV: Ataru.

"Pardon?" He asked the black haired teen who was close to his own age of eighteen.

"It's the reason why most of the Kata don't come to you naturally. You are trying to force yourself to use this style and it shows with every swing of your saber."

Harry said before calling one of the training sabers that were on a table nearby to his hand via the Force. "Ataru is about aggression, maneuverability, and the ability to allow one's' body to flow with it. You've got the maneuverability but it's the other two you lack.

So you try and force it through thinking you will be able to master the form but in reality all you are doing is harming yourself in the future against competent foes who understand sword fighting." Harry said as Obi-Wan lowered his blue bladed saber that was in training mode.

"It's the only Form I've been taught Master Qui-Gon doesn't know any other forms…minus a few Katas of Form II: Makashi." Obi-Wan said to his fellow Padawan who nodded.

"Also since his focus is on the Living Force instead of saber combat he would miss the things I just mentioned." Harry added knowing that said master was watching nearby along with Tahl, the pack, and Master Yoda. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" He asked making Harry give him a small smirk.

"You aren't an aggressive fighter Ben. Luna, Tonks, Dean, Blaise, Lavender, and I are the only ones of sixteen that use the form and two of us use a variant of it to fit their body types and choice of weapon." Harry said making Obi-Wan sigh.

"Then what do you suggest as the leading Saber Instructor of Terra?" He asked making Harry smile at him.

"How long has it been since you've practiced your blaster blocking?" Harry asked making Obi-Wan tilt his head slightly in confusion.

And that was how Obi-Wan found himself once more with a face mask covering his face as he started to once again defend himself from levitating remotes only instead of one there were four.

"Soresu the way of the Mynock. The Resilience Form. It was developed in an age where the Blaster and other plasma projectile weapons came into being." Harry lecture as he circled the area noticing that Ben seemed to already have an awareness of where the remotes were hovering.

"The creation started when the first practitioner noticed the effectiveness of Form I: Shii-Cho reflective training and developed on that concept." Harry paused as Obi-Wan blocked four bolts of stun shot from the remotes.

"It relied on tight blade work and subtle dodges to provide maximum defense coverage. Minimizing exposure to ranged weaponry. Over time Soresu transcended this basic origin and came to be considered the ultimate expression of the non-aggressive philosophy of most Jedi." Harry continued as Ben soon moved his blade blocking another round of shots around him never leaving the circle that was around his feet.

"Like Makashi it relies on economy of motion and energy efficiency keeping up constant blade movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure." Harry continued to lecture as he watched Ben start to continuously move his saber around him making him smile as he saw the almost fluid like movements of the Padawan.

Nearby Qui-Gon watched amazed as his student seemed to no longer struggle with saber combat or Kata.

"Skilled teacher he is. Hmm?" Master Yoda asked from his perch in one of the trees.

"Indeed I've never seen Obi-Wan so at peace with Kata before." Qui-Gon said as Luna and Daphne smiled while Neville chuckled at the sight.

"Harry is learning all seven forms for a reason." He said making the three Master level Jedi look at him.

"Our Masters Holocron won't last forever. Before you arrived we had no guarantees that anyone would come to our world. Should the holocron fail…?"

"The knowledge would go with it." Tahl said making the brown haired teen nod.

"All of us have the knowledge of force abilities that could be passed but only Harry has bothered to focus on retaining everything about Lightsaber combat in order to pass it onto the next generation. In fact I believe that was his goal when he noticed that most of us can only use certain forms. Form: II Makashi being the most common due to our past training experiences." Neville said before refocusing on Harry.

"What is the focus of this style?" Harry asked Obi-Wan after he had batter away bolt after bolt.

"Endurance." Obi-Wan answered causing a smile to appear once more on Harry's face.

"Elaborate."

"It focuses on using strong defense to outlast an opponent. The practitioner is waiting…watching for the moment their enemy makes a mistake due to fatigue or frustration." He said before twitching his blade making one of the remotes fall after being stuck before once more redirecting another bolt to a second remote.

"If this form offered one the ability to tire out their opponent before the battle is done why did they create forms like Ataru and Shien?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because of its greatest flaw. Soresu is built for survival not victory it has very little attacks which is why Ataru was created to be its counter while Shien was meant to be a balance between the two. The defensive capabilities of Soresu with the aggression of Ataru."

"Then why use it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"First before I answer that I have to ask…have you noticed something different about yourself as you practiced?" Harry asked as Obi-Wan twitched his blade twice more causing the last two remotes to fall.

"Yes actually." He said as he took off the helmet atop his head.

"It felt almost natural to use this form…like…"

"You were born for it?" Harry asked making Obi-Wan look at the smiling Padawan.

"Lightsaber combat forms were designed to help a Jedi find themselves in their tools. You are not an aggressive fighter but you forced yourself to be one and because of that you started to miss the times when the Force spoke to you through your weapon.

However the first time you actually used your weapon in the way you created it for it sang. Your body flowed with the Force and you found your style of combat. The way you are meant to fight. You are a defensive/support fighter Obi-Wan. You support your master while he attacks the enemy. You defend yourself as well as others in times of great need.

You are an embodiment of Soresu and it is time you embraced that." Harry said as Ben felt himself move to grab his blade in an overhead hold while one hand jutted out in front of him with his pointer and middle finger pointed forward.

Harry smiled at the sight. "Now…the real training begins."

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone this is Chapter three of Padwan and Knight and the last chapter of it that will be posted in this one shot grouping shortly after I post it here I will post it and the earlier chapter in an official story. I thank everyone for the encouragement for this story and I can't wait to read your reviews of it.

* * *

Padawan: Chapter Three

"Excellent Ben keep it up!" Harry called as he watched Obi-Wan spar with Tracy Davis.

Tracy was the only other member of the group that used the most aggressive form of Lightsaber combat Form VII: Juyo. Her aqua colored blades clashing with Ben's single blue blade.

True her main focus so far had been on Forms II: Makashi and V: Shien/Djem So but her double curve hilted weapons just called out to be used in a combination with Juyo.

Ben for the past three weeks had been under Harry's tutelage in the ways of Form III: Soresu and like the green eyed Padawan had believed the Temple raised Padawan had been born to utilize it.

Qui-Gon had been impressed beyond expectation he had no idea his Padawan had been born to use the purely defensive style of the order.

Ever since he had met Obi-Wan the boy seemed focused on using the aggressive nature of Ataru and he had believed that was the form the boy was meant to learn.

Now as he watched his Padawan continue to sweep away attack after attack from the most common Sith form of battle he couldn't help but wonder if he had been hurting his student.

"Don't think of it like that." Luna said suddenly waking the lion like man from his thoughts and looked down at her.

"Ben needed you for more than Lightsaber combat training." She said to him before looking at him once more.

"He needed a father and you've done that. Not all parents are perfect many make mistakes. My own father was so lost in his grief that he failed to notice my own at the loss of my mother.

Dean's father ran out on him and his mother. Tracy's ignored her existence until she proved she was worth the trouble. As far as mistakes go not noticing a problem in his learning is rather small."

She said making Qui-Gon nod at her feeling relieved as he once more focused and smiled when he noticed that Kit Fisto had taken an interest in the former youngling Gabrielle.

The pair was currently going through the Kata of Form I: Shii-Cho a form he was a master of. The amphibian Jedi Master had noticed the fire in the girl that burned cool and would allow her to use Shii-Cho well.

The girl had gone through a miraculous change and now no longer looked like an eight year old child. Turns out she hadn't even been eight when he met her.

"Veela are usually an extremely private people." Fleur once told him when he and the other Masters asked her about her species.

"Most of us are born and raised inside secretly hidden villages to allow us to live in peace. The only outsiders that are allowed are usually our consorts or husbands depending upon the relationship.

They are brought in to ensure the survival of our species. Veela are about ninety-nine present sure to only have daughters. In fact that last son of a Veela was born centuries ago by the name of Casanova but he is more infamous among us than famous."

She said making the others nod. "The origins of our species are said to be tied into a Goddess by the name of Aphrodite who was a Goddess of love, beauty, and lust among other things.

No one can confirm this of course but the magic in our species makes it so certain things have to take place. First our magic creates an Allure that when used can draw in males hypnotizing them into following our every whim.

Those of a strong mind, a deep love for another, or homosexual are the only ones that are unaffected by our allure. Which is why the pack males were able to ignore my allure since each was in a mate bond with the females of the pack."

She explained before blasting the area with her allure. Tahl smiled when Qui-Gon didn't even blink at the feeling while Master Yoda was able to throw it off in a second.

Plo Koon and Kit Fisto gained a glazed look in their eyes before they shook it off when Fleur disengaged her allure.

"With enough power we can reduce men and some woman into puddles of their former selves. Making our Allure both a tool to attract those around us, and a defense to allow us to escape from harm.

However we can't control our allure as children so our magic makes it so our bodies do not reach full maturity until one of two things happen. The first is we reach the age of fourteen or fifteen an age well known for puberty in a human body.

Then our bodies go from the appearance of a young child to that of a young adult in a rather…explosive act." She said after trying to find the right word.

"Gabrielle is actually fourteen and will go through this any day." Harry told them for her making the Masters look out to see said fourteen year old happily talking with Obi-Wan as they wandered around the lake.

Qui-Gon had noticed that his student spend more and more time around the young Veela and noticed often that Gabrielle had a flushed look about her by the end of said time.

"What is the second way to reach maturity?" Aayla asked making Fleur look at the Twi'lek woman.

"True Loves Kiss." She said making the Masters blink in confusion since they didn't recognize the language.

"That's French a language common among the villages of the Veela as well as the Country France. Translated she said True Loves Kiss. It is the name for the second way of maturity.

Veela for being sexual beings are also ones who seek their mate, their one, their soulmate. Sometimes they find them in the world outside of their villages but their bodies weren't ready to handle the rush that came with the power."

Harry said picking up for his Veela lover since he knew she didn't like talking about this particular thing. It was sacred to her people and a Veela was only allowed to share this information when she found her true mate.

She had been able to tell Harry but she could not tell the Masters. As an outsider in the bond Harry was allowed to explain it to others as long as they swore never to reveal the details through publication.

"Once they have found their one they but need to share a kiss of love not lust or any emotion but love alone. At least on the Veela's behalf it has to be pure like that. Once a Veela has felt this kiss she becomes bonded to the one which she shared the kiss with…basically they become married by the will of their Magic."

Harry summarized for the Masters. "In the case of those that are underage it causes their maturity to happen sooner. That is why it is so uncommon to find a Veela under the age of maturity outside of their villages.

Gabrielle was given the blessing to leave once it was shown to the elder of her village that she had a power like her sister with the Force." Harry told them before Fleur took his hand.

"Thank you my love." She told him making him smile before he gave her a chaste kiss.

"I am telling you this because Gabrielle has found her mate." She said making the Masters once more look outside to see that Obi-Wan had just caught Gabrielle in his arms after she stumbled.

"Ben is her one…and she is his." Harry told them.

"What were to happen if Obi-Wan were to reject the bond?" Aayla asked.

She hadn't fully liked the idea behind the bond it almost sounded like the Veela was forcing the male to become her lover.

"She'll die." Harry said making the Twi'lek flinch back at the cold tone he gave to her.

"If anyone were to take away his choice and force him to stay away from Gabrielle she would slowly start to whether away until there was nothing left of her but a literal husk of her former self."

He said glaring at her making the Jedi Knight look away in shame realizing she had almost condemned a life because she didn't like their customs.

"Gabrielle!" A shout caused them to look and see Obi-Wan was now kneeling on the ground holding said Veela a little sheen of lip gloss around his lips showing she had just kissed him.

That night Gabrielle had been rushed into a room on the seventh floor directly across from a tapestry of dancing trolls. Fleur and Obi-Wan had been the only ones allowed in.

Fleur returned an hour later announcing that Gabrielle was fine but would need privacy to complete the bond with her mate. It had been a shock when Ben walked into the Great hall the next day with a woman that could easily be mistaken as a slightly younger Fleur.

Gabrielle had her hand tucked into the crook of his arm looking happy her hair had been cut short and she now sported a silver braid much like her sister.

Turns out Ben had helped her with this. Ever since her Allure seemed to only effect Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan alone not that said teen was complaining.

Their bonding was the reason why they had delayed their trip since it still needed time to settle before both of them were ready to travel. Harry had estimate that they would be ready in a few more days.

Kit had noticed Gabrielle's training in Shii-Cho during that time and had taken to helping her work. Eventually it became clear that he was fascinated by her abilities and her thirst for knowledge of the Force.

She even had her own saber now instead of keeping the training sabers Harry had insisted she keep since they could still be used to block spell fire. Instead of sticking to the idea of dual Shoto sabers like her sister she had taken up a Dual Bladed saber of an Electrum design personally made by Harry as a wedding present and had greenish-yellow blades.

He had even upgraded Obi-Wan's saber to hold the same runes and enchantments as everyone else from Terra. Gabrielle had hugged her brother in law and thanked him dearly before running off with Master Fisto.

Harry also took the time to teacher her how to better handle her new weapon and to no one's' surprise she took to it like a fish to water.

Harry always seemed to know just what kind of weapon fit a persons' being as well as the fighting styles they should learn.

Qui-Gon was surprised when he noticed that Harry once had Obi-Wan run through the Kata of Form II: Makashi and Gabrielle Kata of Form III: Soresu and both seemed to flow with them.

Fleur had then explained to him that this sometimes happens during a bonding.

Knowledge and abilities were known to be shared by bonded couples. For instance she had gained a far better knowledge of Jar'Kai variants of her preferred forms the day she bonded with Harry leading her to start using dual Shoto blades instead of a single standard saber.

She had also gained the ability to speak to snakes or Parseltongue as it was called here. Harry hadn't gained abilities revolving around the Force or Lightsaber combat, but he did gain a full understanding of the French language and could now generate fireballs in his palm much like she was able to in her transformed state.

Obi-Wan had gained the language ability from Gabrielle and all her knowledge of Makashi as well as its Jar'Kai variant causing Harry to make him a Shoto saber he kept hidden away to surprise his foes.

While Gabrielle had gained his knowledge of Soresu and a better grasp of a Force Ability known as Force Speed something Ben specialized in.

About a week back Master Yoda granted Kit permission to take Gabrielle on as his Padawan causing the pack and her sister to cheer for her while Gabrielle smiled and bowed before her new Master.

Master Yoda also announced that the other Padawan would be given Masters once they returned to the Jedi Temple.

Tahl showed quite the interest in Hermione since the girl remaindered a lot of her younger self who focused so much on learning as much as she possibly could from books.

Aayla and Shaak Ti weren't well liked by any of the Pack because of the way they had judged their way of life before getting to know them.

Plo Koon and Dean got along rather well when Ploo had asked the young man to teach him how to handle a pair of Guard Shoto using the training versions Dean had once used before he built his current set.

The pair also shared a love of flying and would talk about the Terra sports Quidditch and Football. Qui-Gon had a feeling Ploo would take over Deans training once they returned home.

The other members of the pack were well liked by the masters and like Luna predicted Harry and Qui-Gon had become fast friends. The pair would spend hours debating about the Living Force with most of the others just sitting and listening to them.

Qui-Gon had to admit the boy was rather bright and had a tendency to argue against the current acts of the Jedi Order especially in front of Aayla and Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti seemed to take it personally when Harry destroy her ideals of the Jedi Order turning it from an almost flawless way of life to an almost stagnated way that is slowing destroying itself because of its short sighted views.

Qui-Gon was sure his former Master Dooku would agree with him on most if not all his views. Qui-Gon was woken from his thoughts of the past when Tahl placed her hand on his shoulder making him smile at her.

"What has your mind so far away?" She asked him before he looked back at his student and noticed he was going through cool down stretches before Gabrielle walked over to him and handed him a glass making him smile at her.

Obi-Wan kissed her cheek before taking the glass and took a sip before he walked off to hit the refresher Gabrielle going with him.

"I was thinking over how much has changed in these few short weeks. You and I are bonded fully in the Force." He said as he leaned down and kissed her making her smile against his lips.

"My Padawan found love and marriage not to mention a new group of friends that helped him realize he was using the wrong lightsaber style.

Master Yoda realized finally that there is nothing but sheer stubbornness keeping us all from adapting to new ways of life. Ploo and Kit found themselves Padawans as did you my love." He said making Tahl smile.

"I'm just sorry that Aayla and Shaak Ti wore out their welcome in such a short time." He said looking at the uncomfortable Knights as they tried to talk to Fleur who had almost nothing but a look of contempt for them.

"I hate to say it but they brought it upon themselves and I have a feeling that there are going to be other masters and knights who bring down worse upon themselves because of their way of thinking." Tahl said making Qui-Gon nod.

The pair moved off to sit against a clear spot on the shore of the lake to enjoy a moment of peace.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure there is nothing we can do to keep you here son?" Frank Longbottom asked Neville.

The pair had come up to Hogwarts to say goodbye as they watched the other members of the Pack help load up everything. From their personal effects to the crystals from the cave Harry started his training in.

Everything that dealt with the Jedi and the Sith was being removed from this planet that was far too young to have anything to do with what lay beyond their skies.

"I can't stay here and think of this place as my home anymore." Neville told his father who sighed but nodded in understanding. After hearing about the life his son had lived he knew that in the long run this was best for him.

"You could come with us." Neville said.

"The Ministry would never accept you back at your job as a Dark Wizard catcher now Dad. Especially because you would refuse to tell them how teenagers like Harry and I became powerful enough to stop Voldemort."

Frank couldn't help but agree with his son. "And what would we do out there?" He asked.

"Well…" Neville didn't know where to go but luckily Harry had been walking by and heard the question.

"The Jedi Temple employs a large number of people to guard the temple, cook the food, and other jobs. The two of you would be given all the time and training you need in order to survive on the planet of Coruscant until you either wish to move on or continue to work for the Jedi." Harry told them before he moved on making Neville give him a grateful nod.

"Go." A voice said making the three Longbottoms look to see Neville's Grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

"Gran?" Neville asked.

"The only thing keeping you on this dust ball is me. I'm too old for adventure and too stubborn to take orders. So you three go and make new names for our family." She said before she took out a wand and flicked it making a trunk appear among the loaded cargo.

"There's enough gold and silver in there for the three of you with enough left to me to continue to live happily. So get on the damn ship and go." She ordered making Frank smile at her as he walked over and hugged her.

"Good bye mother." He said making her snort.

"At least I got to hear that this time." She said before whacking him with her handbag.

"Don't die before you make sure I have at least six great grandchildren or you have three great grandchildren whichever comes first."

She said making Frank nod at his mother before he kissed her forehead and picked up the rucksack at her feet. Neville walked up as his father left and half expected a whack as well before his Grandmother surprised him and pulled him into her arms.

"I was hard on you because I didn't want to lose you like I lost them." She said making him blink as he returned her hug.

"I know Gran."

"Before you make your father into a Grandpa make honest women out of your love's."

"Already did. All of us had a druid preform secret marriages once we're in the sky our rings will no longer be hidden." He whispered in her ear making her snort before she started laughing.

"Good boy." She said before she moved back and cupped his cheek.

"Listen to that Alpha of yours…he seems to have a good head on his shoulders."

"Yes ma'am." He said before he also kissed her upon the forehead and left to join the others. Alice walked up last and accepted a hug.

"Take care of them and don't be afraid to give them a kick in the pants if they forget themselves." Alice laughed as she nodded and received a kiss from Augusta.

"Goodbye mother." She said making the elder woman nod. Once she moved off Augusta looked towards the pack.

"Lord Potter?!" She called making Harry look back at her. "You look after my Grandson or I'll haunt you till the end of the universe!" She yelled making him smile at her and nod showing he understood her order.

* * *

"Captain prepare the final check before liftoff than once the doors are closed takes us home." Master Qui-Gon ordered making the Captain nod as he ran through the checks before they made ready to leave.

"We're lucky we were able to fit my Delta 7 in the cargo hold." Tahl said to her husband making him chuckle.

"Lucky Harry knew how to shrink it to fit in your pocket." He said making her laugh before the pair went off to help finish loading. Eventually the ships doors were closed and they took to the sky.

"Now the moment is." Master Yoda said making them look at him.

"Reveal your Master please." Harry nodded as he reached into his robes and produced a Holocron for all to see before he and the pack knelt before it and focused.

Soon the glowing object lifted into the air until two images appeared before them. One was a man of average height wearing long robes and armor while the other was a woman with short cropped hair.

The man had two lightsabers on his belt and she had a single one. "Masters we are now on our way to the Jedi Temple on the planet Coruscant.

With us are Jedi Grand Master Yoda, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Tahl Jinn his wife, his apprentice Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi, Master Kit Fisto, Knight Plo Koon, Knight Aayla Secura, and Knight Shaak Ti." Harry said before the man lowered his hood and removed a mask that was upon his face making Yoda gasp.

"You know us don't you Master Jedi?"

"Indeed know you I do. Revan the Redeemed and the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik. Explains much it does." The pair of holograms smiled at the small Jedi.

"Our students will be looked after?" Meetra asked making the elder nod.

"Found Master two of them have. Gabrielle with Master Fisto, and Dean with Knight Koon." He said making the pair nod.

"And the others?" Revan asked.

"Find Masters once on Coruscant we will." Yoda told him. Revan nodded before he looked at Harry.

"Once we are at the temple the Council will wish to speak to us. Until then you all still have training to do." Harry nodded as they all rose to their feet with Obi-Wan coming over to join them. They had a little over two months before they arrived…they had best make use of it.

* * *

That's all for now R&R

* * *

Also a review from George Cristian810 asked for me to give a list of the mated groups so to help out here is the list.

Harry: Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Nyphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour.

Neville: Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood.

Dean: Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown.

Blaise: Hermione Granger, Padma Patil

Obi-Wan: Gabrielle Delacour


	4. Rewrite to come

Hello everyone now I know you were hoping for a new chapter of this story but after looking back over the story I wrote I realized I painted myself into one hell of a corner by trying to write a story about such a large number of characters as a focus.

For one If I continued I realized I would've just forgotten about some and ignored them till only a small group of the focus. So in order to keep myself from messing up I am going to rewrite this story as Lupus Equitibus (Wolf Knights according to Google Translate) this time I will only have five characters from the HP world as Padawan Jedi.

Harry for sure but I haven't chosen the others as of yet. However I did write up the Prologue of the rewrite for you all to read.

* * *

Lupus Equitibus

Prologue

Pain.

That was the only thing on the mind of the young human child as he dragged himself along the grassy leaf covered ground of the forest.

Just hours ago the boy of six was with his relatives sitting down for a picnic one they had been forced to bring him on.

His uncle a large man that could be mistaken for a walrus with his bulk frame and mustache, his aunt a boney lanky woman with a horse face, and their pig of a son matching his father's weight and frame.

For as long as he could remember the boy only ever knew the life of little more than a starved slave in their house. Today his uncle had been invited to a company picnic that his boss had told him to bring his whole family too including the Nephew he barely ever spoke of.

After a thorough 'warning' of what would happen to the boy if he embarrassed the family they arrived.

However before anyone could sit and start to eat they were attacked by some wild animal the boy had never seen before.

It looked like a wolf of some kind but it moved on its back legs like a man.

The portly uncle and cousin made great meals for the wolf with the bony aunt getting her neck snapped, and the boy getting bitten on the neck.

In a panic the others ran to their cars and left the family to die with the wolf only leaving after it had its fill of the uncle and cousin.

* * *

Now the boy with a large bleeding bite on his neck was crawling trying to fight to survive.

As the boy…no Harry reminded himself. His name is Harry James Potter and he was going to live. He didn't spend five years surviving his relatives only to die here alone from an animal attack. As he crawled he felt a…feeling.

An almost guiding touch leading him on towards a large tree. As he neared its roots he suddenly cried out as the ground under him gave way and he fell until all he knew was darkness.

* * *

When he woke again he felt heat around him, he could smell food cooking, hear a fire cracking, and felt bandages on his neck.

He allowed his eyes to wander and saw he was in a cave of some kind. The walls covered in a multitude of different colored crystals.

Eventually his eyes caught sight of a large metal structure that looked like something from a science fiction tale. The sound of clanking metal make him turn his head as he saw a skeleton figure made of metal holding what looked like a rife of some kind.

"Statement: Master I believe the young meat bag is awake." It said in a metallic voice that made Harry look to see the figure standing near the fire wearing robes that covered their features and face keeping him from telling it they were male or female.

The being turned towards Harry allowing to see a kind face of a man with wrinkles barely appeared giving the man the image of one barely past their thirties.

His hair was dark colored with a hit of grey appearing in the tips with salt and pepper van dyke styled facial hair.

"Ah hello young one." He said making Harry blink.

"'Ello." He said in a soft voice not used to being talked to with kindness from an adult.

"You gave HK and me quite the worry when we found you falling into our home." He said motioning towards the metal skeleton figure.

"Clarification: Master was worried I was more than willing just to leave the little meat bag lying there on the ground." HK said making the man give him a look that was a mixture of annoyance and humor. As if the man was long used to the metal being making such comments.

"Where are my manners? My name is Revan Tannis this is my droid HK-47." Revan said motioning towards the droid making Harry blink.

"My name is Harry." He said only now noticing the slight rasp in his voice making him raise his hand to the bandaged wound.

"Ah. Sorry I have had so little company besides HK that I forget that we humans are fragile things." He said moving towards Harry handing him a cup of steaming liquid.

"Here this tea should help." Harry accepted the cup and slowly started to drink.

"Now then. What brought you to us Harry?" Revan asked after Harry had finished his cup.

After hearing the tale Revan sat with his chin resting in his hands.

"And you said you were guided here by an unseen being?" He asked making Harry nod not having another way of describing the feeling that had come over him to head towards the great tree that was now above him. Revan gained a small smile.

"Finally." He said making HK blink his red eyes.

"Master?" He asked elder man.

"HK for a time now I have sensed that I was needed to teach one last student…or group of students before I became one with the Force. It seems that the first of which has now come before us." Revan said motioning towards Harry.

Harry looked at Revan in confusion before the elder smiled at him. "Tell me Harry. What do you know of the Force and of the Jedi?"

* * *

For now this is what I've got and I hope to be able to continue this soon, but with life and work I can't guarantee such things.

R&R Ja Ne


End file.
